Experiment
by WhouffleSmutQueen
Summary: The Doctor wants to try an experiment, or so Clara thinks. They end up in her bedroom somehow, and maybe this experiment isn't all too bad. Whouffle smut one-shot.


**This will be the first fic on the smut account to rule them all! I will only and always post smut fics, so if you like that stuff make sure to check my account every now and then. I'll mostly be posting Whouffle, Ten x Rose, and occasionally other things. They'll mostly be one-shots, and here is the first one. **

**I don't own Doctor Who, and I hope you enjoy!**

"Well, I guess I should be going." Clara said as she walked up to the TARDIS doors. She turned to the Doctor and smiled. "See you next Wednesday?" She asked.

He nodded, a warm smile gracing his features. "Most definitely." He answered, leaning against the console.

She nodded back before opening the doors and walking out. She turned to him again. "Doctor, the kids and Mr. Maitland aren't in tonight. Would you like to stay for a bit?" She chewed on her bottom lip as she waited for his answer.

He looked up at her, squinting slightly. "Really? Me, stay over for a bit? Alone… with you?" He said nervously, standing up straight.

She shrugged as she said, "Sure, why not."

He smiled, walking up to her. "Okay." He said awkwardly, holding his hands at his sides. She smiled up at him before grabbing his hand and leading him to the Maitland's home. "What should we do?" He asked as they entered the house.

She led him to the living room, pulling him onto the couch and smirking. "Well, I was thinking," She whispered into his ear, "Maybe, you know, have some… fun."

The Doctor's eyes went wide and he blushed. He pulled away from Clara quickly. "What?" He asked, his voice suddenly a few octaves higher. He cleared his throat before saying, "I mean, what? You, and me, doing _that_? But, I can't. Time Lord, thousand years old, human, twenty four years old." He shook his head, cheeks red. "No!"

Clara sat up, cheeks tinged light pink. "I thought… you said earlier, on the ship… sorry, you're right." She spluttered out, straightening her dress and scooting away from him.

He frowned. "What did I say on the ship?"

"When you picked me up you said you wanted to try an experiment tonight. I thought you meant…" She looked away from him.

"Oh!" He said, realization washing over him. He scooted over so he was sitting closer to her. "No, I meant an experiment with my chemistry set, but…" He trailed off, moving his hand to hold hers. "If you really wanted… I suppose we could." He said softly, rubbing the back of her hand lightly with his thumb.

She looked up at him, smirking. "Really?" She asked, sneaking a glance at his lips as they formed a smile.

He nodded, using his free hand to cup her cheek. He leaned his head in close, their lips only centimeters apart. "Really." He breathed, closing the gap between them. His lips pressed softly against hers, her hands moved up to wrap around his neck. Her tongue tentatively pressed against his bottom lip, seeking entrance. His mouth opened, her tongue sliding into it gently. The Doctor let out a soft moan as her tongue found his, and the kiss deepened.

He lowered his hand to rest at her waist, his free hand gliding up her arm. They separated for a moment, giving Clara the chance to say, "Bedroom." He nodded before pressing her lips against hers again. He put both hands on her waist, pulling her close to him, allowing her to wrap her legs around his middle. He stood up, keeping a strong but gentle hold on her. He carefully led them to her bedroom, the kiss not ever breaking.

When they reached her room he gently laid her down on her bed, crawling on top of her. He pressed his hips against hers, allowing her to feel the hardness in between his legs. She moaned against his lips, moving her hips against his for more friction. His right hand moved down to gently caress her thigh, his left moving up to cup her cheek. He pushed up her dress to reveal the red lace panties she wore underneath. His thumb gently pressed against it, eliciting another moan from Clara, making her pull away from their kiss. The Doctor kissed down her jawline before lowering to her neck, lightly sucking and nipping.

His thumb rubbed against her, and she reached to undo his bow tie. As she threw it somewhere off to her left the Doctor asked, "Clara, are you sure."

She brought her lips to meet his again as she said, "Yes." He pushed her dress up all the way, causing them to break the kiss to pull it over her head. He took a moment to admire her finely shaped breasts. Clara took this chance to kiss his neck, leaving small teeth marks on his soft spots. She used her hands to push away his jacket, letting it fall to the floor. He moaned as Clara kissed his collar bone, using one hand to firmly cup her left breast. "Take it off." She said breathlessly. He used his free hand to reach behind her and skillfully unhook her bra, bringing both his hands up to glide the straps down her arms. He threw the bra to the side, immediately bringing his mouth down on her left nipple.

Clara moaned as his tongue went in circles around it before he gently grazed his teeth over it. When the nipple became hard he moved on to the other, repeating the process. She used one hand to push his head down, demanding him to keep going. Her other slowly made its way down until it was rubbing against the bulge in his trousers. He lightly moaned against her breast, causing ecstasy to shoot through her.

She pulled him up to bring their lips together again, immediately sliding her tongue into his mouth. She used her now free hand to start unbuttoning his vest, the other lightly rubbing him through his trousers. When all of the buttons of the vest were undone she moved onto his shirt, until finally she pushed them both off, hearing as the cloth landed on the floor.

She let her hands run across his surprisingly muscular chest and abdomen, feather light, until they again came upon his waist band. She put one finger through it, pulling on his trousers. She slid her entire hand in, grasping his hard cock. The moan against her lips made her smile. She let go and unbuttoned his trousers, pulling them down quickly. His hardness was more noticeable with only his boxers on, and the strain for him was becoming almost unbearable. He reached down and pulled them off, leaving him completely naked.

The Doctor lowered his head to place a light kiss onto her panties. He reached to gracefully pull them down her legs, going agonizingly slow. When they were finally off he licked a thin stripe up her slit. She moaned and involuntarily placed a hand on the back of his head, fingers running through his hair. He unexpectedly pushed his tongue into her, causing her to call his name out, tugging on his hair. He skillfully found her clit, pressing his tongue against it. Clara groaned and pushed him further into her, her other hand coming up to cup her breast.

He lifted a hand up to massage Clara's breast, and lowered the other to slowly rub himself, his tongue thrusting into her. Her hips moved with in time with his tongue her climax quickly approaching. He lapped up her juices as she came, not leaving a single drop. He crawled up to kiss her, letting her taste herself against his tongue. She reached down to grip his hips, bringing him closer to her. She needed him inside of her. As if reading her mind he slowly entered her, the wetness enveloping his throbbing cock causing him to moan into her mouth.

He pushed into her as much as he could, and then pulled back out, keeping a slow pace. He lowered his mouth to her neck, causing her moans to get louder. "Faster!" She yelled, gripping his back. He obeyed, increasing the pace in which he was thrusting. He lifted one of her legs up, allowing him to go even deeper. The bed rocked as he slammed into her, the sound of each other's moans and callings the only thing reaching their ears.

"Clara!" He called, as he neared his climax. Her fingernails scraped against his back, leaving long red marks. A few more thrusts and he was spilling inside of her. That sensation alone sent her over the edge.

He collapsed against her, making sure not to crush her. Their breaths were ragged. The wet sound of the Doctor pulling out of her made Clara have to bite back a moan. He placed a lazy kiss on her neck before rolling onto the spot next to her. They both breathed heavily, exhausted. Clara's head rested against his arm, and he turned to look at her. He smiled weakly, and she curled up against his side. He rummaged around for some sort of covers. He found a sheet and threw it over their naked bodies.

He swallowed before saying, "Clara."

She looked up at him, her hand resting on his chest. "Yeah?"

"Experiment successful." He said with a smug grin. She giggled before resting her head on his chest. Soon their breathing returned to normal, and they both drifted off to a well needed sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed, and all reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
